


Sun 1, Regina 0

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ on Holiday 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Holidays, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A case of sun poisoning alters the holiday plans that Robin and Regina made with the boys.





	Sun 1, Regina 0

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19-20 August 2018  
> Word Count: 1810  
> Written for: OQ on Holiday 2018  
> Prompt: 21. A day at the beach ends with Regina getting sun poisoning  
> Summary: A case of sun poisoning alters the holiday plans that Robin and Regina made with the boys.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set nebulously in S4.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This fic is actually based on something that happened to me back in 1990. Sun poisoning is no fun, let me tell you. But at least I didn't give Regina the blisters like I got _twice_ on my back from my bout of sun poisoning.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to Jess for the beta eyes!

"Regina?"

She grumbles softly, nose wrinkling at the thought of having to get up.

"Come on, love, it's time to head inside to get ready for dinner."

"Ten more minutes?" The words are softly slurred, but she refuses to move just yet. "Let the boys play a little longer."

Robin chuckles, the sound sending a frisson of desire oozing down her spine that breaks out into a full body shiver as a faint breeze wafts over her. "The boys are already inside taking showers to wash off sand, salt, and sunscreen. They're looking forward to a little time in the arcade down on the boardwalk. Henry said he's going to teach Roland how to play Space Paranoids the _right way_ if they have it."

That makes Regina laugh, waking up a little more, but still unwilling to move just yet. "He's always been obsessed with that game. I'm glad he's willing to teach Roland. You'll probably get roped into learning, too."

"Not you, milady?"

"He hates to lose to me," she says with a soft snort. "And I'm the only person he knows that can beat him. _Without_ resorting to magic or cheating."

"Who said you cheat?"

"Emma, David, pretty much anyone who's seen me play." Her lips quirk up into a smug smirk that quickly fades as she moves to sit up, feeling a little lightheaded. "Ugh, I feel like death warmed over. I may just nap while you and the boys hit the arcade, then join you for dinner."

Robin strokes her cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "That sounds like an excellent plan, love. You look a little peaked at the moment."

"I feel it. Must not have had as good a nap as I thought." She gets up carefully and pulls on her light robe, accepting Robin's steadying hand as they make their way into the beach-side suite. She shivers again as the cold air inside hits her skin, goose bumps rising along each exposed inch. She tries to laugh it off. "Mmm, that A/C feels good after the heat of the sun, but what a shock to the system."

"Go rest, love. I'll make sure the boys are cleaned and ready to go, then I'll call you when we're all set for dinner. How's that sound?"

She nods slowly, ready to faceplant into the mattress for another nap. The walk from the sliding glass door in the main room toward her and Robin's bedroom feels like an eternity. She can sense Robin's gaze on her back, worry and love in equal measures. Once in the bedroom, she removes robe and suit, dropping both to puddle at her feet before crawling into bed. She barely pulls the sheet up over her before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

>>>=====> <=====<<<

"Are you sure it'll be okay? You know how Mom is about her naps."

Robin chuckles at Henry's words, grateful for the distraction from the worry coursing through his veins. He's called Regina's cell and the suite phone several times now, but she won't answer. He knows something's wrong, but he doesn't want to let the boys know that. "Yes, I do, my boy. That's why I'll go in and wake her by myself. You and Roland can stay out here and watch TV while I check on her."

As soon as the boys are situated on the couch, one of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies playing, Robin heads into the master bedroom he shares with Regina. When his light knock on the door garners no response, he starts to worry again. Stepping into the room, he quickly closes the door before making his way across the room. Regina lies prone diagonally on the bed, legs spread as if for balance, naked as the day she was born. He doesn't want the boys to see that, but more importantly, he doesn't want them to see what is now glaringly obvious. With her suit off and no covers, Robin can see the reddened skin covering her back, a bit of her upper arms, and the backs of her thighs. Her back is the worst of it by far.

"Regina?" he asks softly as he moves to sit near her head. "Love, wake up please? I need to know you're okay."

She moves her head slowly, whining in pain in the process, but she blinks blearily at him. "R'bin? 'S it dinner yet?"

His heart breaks at how disoriented she sounds. "It is, but I think we'll save the restaurant for another night and let the boys order room service tonight."

She shakes her head, attempting to get up onto her elbows to face him. "'M okay. Jus' need-- Fuck!" She slides back to the mattress with a pained cry.

"Shh, just relax, Regina. You've a horrid sunburn all over your back. I think we should call the hotel physician to make sure you're all right."

"No doctor," she growls, sounding more alert now. "Just need a shower and something to ease this nausea, then we can go eat with the boys."

"Regina, please. Your back is quite red." His hand hovers over her back, shocked to feel the heat radiating off her skin. "And you're burning up."

She shakes her head at that. "No, I'm not. I'm freezing. We should turn down the air in here though." She shifts to get up, moaning softly, and minces toward the bathroom. She doesn't get more than five feet from the bed before she sways dangerously on her feet. "Robin? I don't feel so good."

He's at her side instantly, hands on her hips to steady her as she leans forward to rest her forehead on his chest. In the space between one breath and the next, she throws up nothing but bile all down his front, tears spilling down her cheeks in the process. It doesn't last long, but it's enough to worry him even more. He gently gathers her in his arms and heads into the bathroom to set her on the toilet before turning on the taps to fill the tub. Regina's slumped over with her head in her hands, whimpering softly, as he strips off his clothes.

"It's all right, love," he says, gently picking her up to settle her in the tub with him. She hisses when she hits the cool water, shivering and crying harder.

>>>=====> <=====<<<

The first thing Regina notices when she wakes up again is just how cold she is. She shivers and reaches for the source of warmth to her right. It takes a moment to realize that it's Robin lying next to her. She doesn't even remember leaving the tub, let alone being returned to the bed and dressed in her swimsuit and sleep shorts. Her entire back feels on fire and prickly, and she'd swear she's coming down with a cold.

"Are you awake, love?"

The sound of Robin's voice is a balm on her soul. "Unfortunately? What happened?"

"You fainted in the tub with me and you were burning up with a fever."

"I'm in my suit?"

"I needed you to wear something for when the doctor came to check on you."

"Robin--"

"I was _worried_ , Regina. She confirmed that you've got sun poisoning and need to take it easy for a few days. Lots of water, ibuprofen, and aloe on your burns, but you'll be good as new. And she suggested that you be more diligent in applying sunscreen in the future so this doesn't happen again."

She groans softly at the thought of all of this happening on their first family vacation outside of Storybrooke. "I feel so embarrassed. I made sure you and the boys were taken care of, then I just felt so relaxed in the sunshine…"

He kisses her temple and chuckles. "I know, and I feel horrible for not checking on you. The boys and I were having so much fun. But now, if you're feeling up to it, there are two young lads who very much would like to see you and make sure you're all right."

"Yes, I need to see my boys."

Robin kisses her temple again. "All right, milady, just wait here and I'll get them. Are you hungry at all? I can grab you something?"

"Just water for now? My stomach's still a little queasy."

Robin frowns, but nods and heads out of the bedroom. When he returns a moment or two later, the boys follow behind him. Henry wears a tentative smile that brightens when she smiles at him. Roland clings to his father's leg, eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears.

"Mama?" he whispers fearfully.

She shifts carefully to her side and holds out her arm to him. "Come here, handsome. You, too, Henry. I need to make sure you're both okay."

Roland climbs up onto the bed first, crawling over to curl against her chest. "Papa said you got sick from the sun cause we forgotted about you." A big tear slips down his cheek. "Sorry we forgotted you, Mama."

She kisses his cheeks and strokes his curls. "I forgive you, Roland, and I forgive Henry and Papa, too. It was nobody's fault but my own. But now we all know to make sure we have our sunscreen on, right?"

Both boys nod and she reaches over to stroke Henry's cheek as he settles behind Roland on the bed. "You sure you're okay, Mom?" When she nods, he grins. "Robin let us order room service for dinner. We got pizza and fruit salad and chocolate milk shakes."

Robin grins sheepishly. "They got fruit for dessert?"

"I'll let it go _this time_ because I just don't feel well enough to fight you on it." She offers him her own sheepish grin. "Is there any of the fruit salad left? That sounds really good right now."

"Let me go get it for you," Robin replies as he heads for the door again. "It's probably better for you to have something on your stomach when you take your meds."

"I'll be here with the boys. Maybe we'll even watch a movie in here until I fall asleep."

It takes a few more minutes before Robin returns with fruit, water, and pills, and Regina already is feeling her energy levels drooping. Being curled up with both of their boys isn't helping with her alertness. She doesn't fight it when the boys turn on another of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies, knowing how much they enjoy them. She does, too, but she can't even determine which one it is, thanks to her exhaustion. She shares the fruit with Roland, takes her pills, and easily drifts off to sleep, surrounded by her family. 

It's not an ideal vacation, but she's with her family and she'll recover from the sun poisoning with time left to enjoy the sights.


End file.
